


Treats

by ghostmaya



Series: Klance Halloween [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canadian Keith (Voltron), Day 2: Treats, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, I actually followed the prompt this time, KlanceHalloween, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), klance, klance halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmaya/pseuds/ghostmaya
Summary: “Oh no,” said Lance, walking along next to Keith, “I know that smile. What’s the diabolical plan this time? It better not be Tim Hortons again.”“Lance. I told you to meet me here for a reason. And it may, or may not, involve another Canadian tradition.”





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of the [Klance Halloween](https://klancehalloween.tumblr.com/) event on Tumblr with the prompt Treats.

Lance: where r u???

Keith: I’ll be there in a minute

Lance: k 

 

Lance shoved his phone back into his pocket and scrambled to put his glove back onto his hand. He peaked his nose out of his scarf just enough to watch the oncoming pedestrians make their way around the street. He skimmed each passerby for Keith’s horrible, be it distinct, red jacket.

The cold stung every time he breathed in. How did Keith live here for half of his life? October was not supposed to be this cold.

He spotted Keith in the distance. Waving his hands, he called, “Keith! Over here!”

Keith turned and waved back to Lance, and began making his way through the crowd. 

“Come ‘ere.” Lance tugged Keith into his arms, tucking his head onto his shoulder. “How the fuck are you not freezing to death?”

“I could ask  _ you _ how you’re not melting,” Keith said, holding Lance at arms’ length. “What’re you wearing… six layers?”

“Uh,  _ no _ . Only…” he counted in his head, “five. But it’s for a good reason!”

Keith shook his head, smiling fondly. “You’re ridiculous.”

Lance smiled back. “Uh huh, whatever you say, mister ‘I’m too cool to not get hypothermia.’”

“If you’re really that cold, I think I know the perfect place to take you,” smirked Keith.

“Oh no,” said Lance, walking along next to Keith, “I know that smile. What’s the diabolical plan this time? It better not be Tim Hortons again.”

“Lance. I told you to meet me here for a reason. And it may, or may not, involve another Canadian tradition.”

Lance groaned, but still followed Keith down the street. It was too crowded with people for them to hold hands, but Lance stayed almost pressed up against Keith’s back, using him as both a shield and for warmth.

“This is it.” 

Lance peered around Keith. The block didn’t have any standout stores, the only thing catching Lance’s eyes was a red cart at the end of the block.

“Uh. Scotia Bank?” joked Lance, motioning towards the store next to him.

“Yes. I took you here to go to Scotia Bank. You figured it out,” deadpanned Keith. “Definitely not to the bright red cart over that has ‘BeaverTails’ written on it. That would just be ridiculous.”  
Lance squinted at the cart, and it indeed had ‘BeaverTails’ written on the covering. “Wow, I didn’t know Canadians were that hardcore.”

“They just legalized weed so that automatically makes us hardcore.” As they got closer to the cart, the more Lance started to smell fried dough and cinnamon. “Also, BeaverTails are fried dough, not actual beaver tails.”

“Well, obviously. Let me revel in my neverending jokes about Canada.”

“If you continue mocking us I’ll have no choice but to not treat you to the greatest Canadian invention of all time.”

“I thought that was the phone?”

“Just choose a flavour already Lance,” Keith said, gesturing to the menu. Lance hadn’t even realized they had moved up in line.

“Oh man, there’s a lot to choose from here.” There were an Oreo, Nutella and caramel option. He didn’t have time to mull of this when he could be warmer. “What’re you getting?”

“The original one- with just cinnamon.”

“I don’t even know why I bothered asking, that wasn’t even on my top five.”

“I think you’d like the caramel one the best.”

Lance tapped his chin. “Hm, the caramel one  _ does _ sound pretty amazing on all accounts.”

“So, a caramel and an original?” the lady working there asked.

Keith nodded. The lady added up the sum and Keith paid. Lance was still caught off guard when he pulled out a plastic blue five dollar bill. 

Lance held his order close to his chest, just breathing in the warm, sweet smell of freshly fried dough and caramel. 

“You should eat it before disaster strikes,” said Keith through a mouthful of dough.

“Eugh, close your mouth. Did Shiro teach you no manners?”

“He did. I just chose to ignore them.” 

Lance took a bite of his BeaverTail. It was the perfect mix of sweetness, crunchiness and softness.

“Holy shit this is good,” Lance said through closed eyes, and immediately covered his mouth realizing he had spoken with a mouthful.

“ _ Lance _ . Do you know no manners?” mocked Keith.

“Okay but actually, why have you never given me one of these before. I’ve been missing out.”

The two of them found an empty bench to sit on, Lance pressing into Keith even though there was enough room to sit apart from each other. 

“Because you’ve refused to come with me to Canada for the past three years.”

“Okay, fair.” He inhaled his pastry, enjoying every bite. “Do I have anything on my face?” 

“Yeah,” smirked Keith. 

“That doesn’t help me.  _ Where _ on my face?”

Keith leaned forward, kissing Lance on the cheek. “I got it.”

“Aw, thanks boo.” Lance returned the favour, kissing Keith on the nose. “You got something there too.”

“Did I really?”

“Darnit, you caught me. I just wanted to kiss you for kissing sake. And for buying me the best treat ever.”

“I suppose that’s acceptable. If you finally admit Canada is the superior country.”  
  
“Uh. No. Literally, every food from Cuba is better than anything from Canada and America combined.”  
  
“Well I guess you’ll have to take me there next year, won’t you?”

Lance smiled. “I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://ghost-maya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
